Sparks
by FantasyWisher
Summary: What if Bella wasn't Edward's first human love. Meet Crysline Seer, a 15 year old pianist/genius living in NY. All she wishes for is a way to escape reality. She does when she meets Edward Cullen. Join her journey as she falls in love with the supernatural and finds her true calling. Join Crysline and watch Sparks fly. If you like the First Twilight and fluff this is for you.
1. Prologue

**Thank you for starting to read my story if you see this. I write this story on my free time (which isn't much) I'll update when I can but thanks for your patience. Chapter 1 and 2 is sort of boring but it explains my character Crysline. Edward doesn't show until Chapter 3.**

**Prologue **

There are only two guarantees in life. Your memories and thoughts. There is no doubt that a brain thinks, its thoughts and opinions reflecting on the

emotions and events taking place. The feeling of happiness results in thoughts of joy that is almost naive because at that moment that's the only thing

that matters. If anger fills you, the thoughts will be bitter, cold and vengeful. Memories also reflect emotions. What you remember can set how you feel for

the rest of your life. Thoughts of the past is the foundation of your actions of the future. Yet they say the past should be left in the past. If past memories

are forgotten ( purposely ) then they show cowardice because you truly haven't learned from are therefore blinded by it. They said that our thoughts

should kept private because they are unstable and rapidly changing therefore they are inaccurate to what is really going on. And though I agree with this, to keep things

hidden is to cause pain and to be paranoid. The fact that someone might find out keeps you secluded. It happens to the strongest of people but if you

can live happily with parasite secret surely your strong too. I used to think that thought and memories was what made us human , kept us alive. I

found it logical since humans can live without limbs and organs and beside the heart , you are dead until you brain is in no use. Like I said, logical right?

Of course this doesn't apply to me anymore. Yet I feel the same as I always did. Yet slightly more cold , stronger and beautiful (we are all made that

way). My thoughts and memories can go back to when I was born , yet my life didn't start there. My life began moment I felt confidence , dominance

and most of all free. Free to make my own choice and consider no one else. You see before my life began , a puppy was being neglected. Kept inside

away from other dogs being thought it was safe. Being send to obedience training to calm them and make it forget its nature. When it all began , that

same kicked puppy grew into a pit , clam when it wanted , aggressive when necessary. It is because of my past memories that I chose my lifestyle and

when it began. My confidence began with my piano. My dominance began with my intelligence. These two things led me to my freedom, the start of my

life, the day I met him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Twilight.  
Please review and help me out. Feel free to tell me to make changes.**

**Chapter 1 June 27, 2009**

Think, I needed to think. The speed of the song frustrated me. My fingers couldn't catch up with my thoughts. I cracked my knuckles, hearing each one pop and flex. The only sound that matched with its actions at the moment. I sighed deeply and decided to start from the top. I repositioned myself on the stool and flipped my notebook back a couple of pages. Scribbled notes smudged on worn pieces of paper, dirty from pencil erasings. All bound on a ripping spiral notebook. One of my prized possessions.

Every song I ever made was in it. I would stay up at night writing, jotting down notes of the most smallest tunes that popped into my head. I would not rest until I perfected each note. And then I would lay down staring at the ceiling, the tune still fresh in my mind, humming almost. And in that time I would wait until a Monday, Wednesday or Saturday came, so I can elaborate on it. Make it come to life along with my emotions and other notes I added along the way. I thumbed the edges of my piano. Chipped, cut and worn from countless misuses and constant movement from the four corners of the small ballet studio. It has never known love until I claimed ownership. Its ebony finish still shines after many years of abuse. Only so much a small petite grand piano can take. I move my hands towards the side of the piano and I feel the carving that I scratched there so many years prior. My initials C.S. (Crysline Seer) forever marked on it as a sign that Elise will always be mine. Elise. I blush at my own geekiness to name my piano after the first song that I could ever play. Yet, the name fitted so perfectly because like Beethoven, I was in love with something that couldn't love me back.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled from my nose as my instructor always taught me. I closed my eyes and my imagination quickly leads me to a wooden polished stage. A single spotlight shining brightly, blinding me. The hum of the crowd surrounds me and I am immediately filled with nervousness and excitement. A black grand piano elegant and unused appears in front of me and I sit down to play. This image comforts me surprisingly, for the fact that I can give joy and entertainment to others is something I strive for. I want to feel useful and express my emotions in a way that only a piano can.

I open my eyes and I am immediately sucked back into reality and into the frustration of this uncooperating song. I breathe deeply again and I begin to play once more. This time more relaxed and smoother. It almost sounded like a well carried out tune. The more I played the more confident I grew. Powerless against the songs grip. The way it lured me in with its meaning and emotion. A song of wanting true love and eternal bliss. I ached for its meaning to be true. I was quiet for its final notes, still looking down at the keys. The song's power still having a hold on me. Then suddenly the familiar ring of the doorbell broke me out of my trance. I immediately snapped out of it and looked at at the glass screen door. There was no one there. Yet, I felt a strange feeling, a spinal chill and the sudden urge to check outside, my curiosity getting the best of me. I rose out of stool and headed towards the door. I held the knob and pulled the door open, following the the ring of the bell. Meaning that someone had pushed the door from the outside. And as soon as I did, the heat of the outside world hit me and I was automaticly sweaty as if I was engulfed by flames. I was lucky that the ballet studio was air conditioned and free from the scorching desert outside. Park Slope wasn't necessarily a busy area, but it was three o'clock and kids were coming from school and lunch eateries were in full swing. I turned my head and looked up or down the block . No one seemed to be away from the studio or looking suspicious. "Stupid kids and their pranks", I muttered. As soon as I said them, I immediately felt guilty. After all, being 15 years old I am the same age as these high schoolers. Yet being that I just got my degree in teaching in May, I don't categorize myself as them due to their lack of maturity. I took a quick gaze around and retreated to the studio. Though as I sat back down to start playing again I got the same cold spinal chill that I received earlier. And for the rest of the day, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being watched.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here you guys go Chapter 2! I'm starting to work on Chap. 3 right away but I can't work during the break. My x-mas gift to you. Please review. **

**Chapter 2**

If outside was burning, then the train platform was sweltering. New York was like that. Its divergent weather is another obstacle New Yorkers overcome, as we deal with other inconsistencies like public transportation and work, yet making us stronger. Survivors of the concrete jungle. I walked up the stairs and ascended to the streets of Bay Ridge. Other bodies and suitcases plastered on to me and we walked that slow, compacted, unison walk until we reached on top of the staircase. I looked at my watch. Five thirty. Mom should be home from the diner. And the boys should be finished with their rooms, I thought as I walked up the block. I found it funny how Bay Ridge changed as you walked along the streets. A block was nothing but grocery stores and 99 cents stores. The next, a whole avenue filled with shopping outlets and a small theater to complete it.

I crossed the bridge at the Belt Parkway. I see the typical traffic jam as I look past the gate. All those moms and dads going home to their kids, their spouses. I wish dad could do that. But he's gone now. The thought quickly brings me down, as the memory of my dad coming home from the auto body shop slicked with oil and grease runs through in my mind. For that quick second I was reminded of of that night 3 years ago when I came home and my mom was crying on the couch, phone in her hand, mourning the loss of her husband. You could still hear the the dial tone on the phone. That call, I found out later was him, saying his last goodbye before he was shot by a customer unhappy with his bill. I shake off the soon to be tears burning behind my eyes and when I come to my senses, I realized I'm at my door step.

My house isn't very large. It's a 2 floor 3 bedroom house with a small office room. Its off white paint was chipping, but not at the point of repair. The small patio out front had both of its chairs knocked down but the table still standing. A sign that my brothers were present. Before I entered, I heard the muffled complaining and whining that came from Jayden. And when I pushed the door open, as expected Derek the older one, screamed back in his defense. Typically, the commotion was over something petty, like in this case who was supposed to play on the Xbox first. Jayden, the youngest, only 12 believed that he owned the device and had all access to it. Derek the older one, 13, still whined like he was six and still didn't understand the concept that Jayden provokes him just so Derek can whine. My mom has not yet took attention to the Civil War that is happening in the living room. She was too preoccupied trying to cook dinner. She looked really worn and tired as she stirred the pot above the stove of what I assumed ( because I smelled the aroma of it ) was beef stew. My mom was young. Only three four, yet she frowned more and small gray hairs started to appear. She hasn't been the same since my dad's death. She grew up here in New York and insisted that I stay here with her when I become old enough. Though she doesn't know it, I don't plan on staying. I want to live and my life isn't here, yet it is all I know. But I have much time to tell her.

"Ma, I'm here!" I yell as I walk up the stairs to go to my room.

As I enter my room, a familiar sense of disclosure and secrecy wraps around me. I don't have to share it unlike Jayden and Derek who argue for the littlest amounts of space. My room is my own and a great deal of my personality is reflected by it. Pictures of my favorite artists cover my lavender walls. My bed and desk neatly made because of the neat organized freak I am. My small keyboard next to my window helps me cope with the anxiety that I have to endure while I wait for a Monday, Wednesday or Saturday to really play. I take off my coat and jump on the bed face down. I let the soft plush sheets suffocate me. My curly brown hair flows messily over my head.

And as I allowed myself to suffocate, I smelled a strong pungent odor embedded in my sheets. It was faint but noticeable. It was some type cologne and when my nose confirmed it, I was automatically puzzled. It wasn't my brothers', they were too young. Was someone in my room? I thought. I puzzled on it for a bit. Maybe it was just my imagination because I was tired. Or maybe someone was here. After a few minutes thinking about it I decided to drop it. But it never really went away.

_I was in my room laying on the bed. But I wasn't alone. A tall white figure was next to me laying beside me. I couldn't see his face but he was whispering to me. "Crysline. Crysline." It sounded like a god. And then he started humming. I wasn't sure the tune but it comforted me. And the way he smelled was delightful. It was the same cologne as the one I smelled on my bed. I didn't know who he was, but all I know that in his presence, I felt safe and wanted._

I woke up smiling. It was a beautiful dream and I desperately wanted it to be real. Even though he was not real, I wished I could've find someone of his description. I turned to the window and my smile turned to a straight line. I could've sworn that I shut it last night. Now, it was slightly cracked open and light was pouring out. And I immediately thought back to my dream.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here you go the complete version of Chap. 3. Edward appears! Warning: I wrote this song so it might be bad. Please critize and review!**

**Chapter 3**

I had three more dreams similar to that one. The only difference was that at times I can almost see his face, but not quite. It was almost like his body was shining so much that it put a glare on his face. Like when the sun shines and the rays block me from seeing anything else. Oddly enough this mystery man inspired the lyrics to my song. So of course, I had to come to the studio to try them out.

_" See our youthful faces pictured on the frame,_

_Been through a lifetime of aging but yet we're still the same,_

_And when I think of the moment my feelings never change,_

_'Take my hand' you said as we try to do a waltz,_

_But you took my heart instead and now I'm lovestruck,_

_And every time you catch me looking at the frame I always say,_

_Look at me now look where we are,_

_Has it been faith that's taken me this far?_

_When the I am falling and I can not be saved,_

_I'll take that moment with me to the grave,_

_My last words towards you what would I say?_

_I never been so happy than I was on that day,_

_When the door closes and I there's no escape,_

_I'll take that moment with me to-_

I heard the faint sound of the doorbell. I stopped abruptly, and turned my head. And as soon as I did, a tall white figure quickly ran out the door. He ran so quickly, all I saw was a blur passing the studio door. And in the same motion, I followed him. I followed him for 3 reasons. 1) How do just stand out the door, watching me and then run away when I notice you? 2) If he was watching me now maybe he was watching me the last time. 3) Of the glimpse that I had he looked just like the guy in my dream. I had to find out.I arose from my stool and ran out to follow him.

"WAIT! YOU! COME BACK! PLEASE!" I yelled in determination to get his attention.

I pushed the door open, and quickly looked up and down the street. There was nobody running or looking suspicious. Damm, I had him. I know I'm not fast but damm.. I thought as I leaned on the door, my heart pounding with all the excitement.

"Please." I knew he couldn't even hear me as I whispered it but I was just sooo disappointed. Stupidly, I actually thought that finding out who he was could bring some excitement to my life. I wanted an explanation for the dreams and my studio stalker. I was almost about to cry but I sucked it in. What are you thinking Crysline? I thought reprimanding myself. He could've been a creep, or a pedophile. Why do you want to talk with someone like that? Just as I walked back to the piano, dragging my feet, I heard the most angelic voice.

"Yes?"

I quickly spin around. And sure enough it is him. The one in my dreams. I have finally met my stalker and I was oddly excited. He was tall and pale. But he didn't look like he was dying, but more like a model. He had a flawless complexion and high cheek bones. His eyes were a dark topaz color and had faint dark circles under them. He was wearing a faint blue button down shirt and light tan pants. Beautiful. I realized that I was staring as he arched his eyebrow in a puzzling way. I knew I had to say something.

"Umm, w-what were you doing here?" I asked stumbling and even surprised that I said anything.

He was calm and replied in a low tone.******  
**

" Well honestly, I was walking by and I just so happen to hear the most beautiful sound. And then, a heard a female voice. I was tempted to find the owner of both."

I blushed a little. I can't believe he liked my music. However, I was still going to be firm and not seem weak. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a look like what he just said didn't phase me.

"So then you run away?"

He looked sheepish and gave a faint smile.

"Considering the fact that you had the door closed, I assumed you didn't want to be disturbed. I didn't want you to think you had an audience. And for running away well, consider me bashful.

I was not backing down or letting up on my interrogation."What is your name?"

Then he got rather rude. " What is this 20 questions?" He look flustered like he did want me to figure him out.

I was not going to let him off easy. I was going to get my answer. And I mean all my answers, for today and the other days. " Giving your name is a sign of trust. Besides, would you want to know the identity of the person who is constantly coming to watch you rehearse?"

He looked stunned, like how I dare accuse him of such thing. However he didn't deny it. He sighed deeply. " I know, I know, it's just... There is no good enough explanation for my actions that you deserve. All I can give you is that beautiful music reflects the person. I'm drawn to good music and everything that comes with it." He smiled at me when he said it. "You are very talented."

I secretly blushed. He was really smooth. I don't know if he was trying to flatter me and get on my good side or if he really meant it. His smile seemed genuine and the way he got a little distraught didn't seem to be an act. I didn't want to kick him out right away because frankly, there was something about him that I was intrigued by. I mean who would go and stalk someone because they like their music? That's something that you don't ignore. Oddly enough, I wanted to trust him. And I needed him to trust me so I can know who he is. I give him a sly smile.

" Do you want to hear something else? Another original."

He returned the smile. " I would be elated to hear another one."

I walked to the piano and sat on the stool. I opened my notebook and flipped to a different song. He got closer. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I went to my center stage with the crowd vision. When I opened them I began to play. This song is a happy one, since it is played in C major. If he believes that music reflects the person then I want him to know that I wasn't mad at him. But I couldn't find the right words to tell him. I am not really a talker. I show emotion through music. I needed his trust and this was my way of showing it. When I was done, I turned around to him so I can get some feedback. I saw that he was closing his eyes, smiling. Feeling the music not hearing it, just like me. Then he opened his eyes. His face looked like he was just in a trance. He give me a warm smile and turned to leave. Halfway there he stopped. He didn't look directly at me but towards the floor and he whispered two words that will change my life forever.

"Edward Cullen."

And then he continued out. I smiled a victorious smile. Edward Cullen. I knew that it would not be the last of him. I was determined to find out more.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here you go. Sorry it took so long. This will be my last chapter. It seems people aren't interested so I'm going to do other stuff. If I get alot more reviews and pms to continue I'll continue. I know how the story ends. Do you want to know? Well.. enjoy.**

Edward looked up at me. We were laying on my bed again. He was touching my hair, his hand all tangled in its curliness. His dark topaz eyes were locked on mine. He wore a sad smile.

"What luck you have to have met me." Clearly there was sarcasm in his voice with a tint of sadness.

"I should have not walked in. I should have been more careful. " He touched my cheek then.

"We should have never been acquaintances. But it's too late to change that. You invade my thoughts." He sighed and then said, "You haunt me, Crysline."

I desperately want to say something. I want to tell him that he haunts my mind too. How I dream of him even though I barely know him. I needed to say that I don't regret him showing up. But I couldn't. Something prevented me to open my mouth. So there I lay locking my eyes with his. Still. Silent.

That was my most common dream. Sometimes we wouldn't be on my bed. There would be this one dream where I was in the studio waiting for him to come. It was pouring outside and gray. I saw him at the door, hair slicked with rain almost covering his eyes. His clothes drenched, trying to breathe because of the suffocating rain. Edward looks sadder than his usual indifferent expression. I rise up to open the door for him, but as soon as turn around, he's vanished. And I freeze. Why would he just leave? Look at me with painful eyes and then disappear? This is what I thought about as I waited for Edward at the studio.

The last time I saw him was on Wednesday and today was Saturday.I was just doing my warm ups when I heard the familiar ring of the bell. His voice was indifferent and was straight to the point.

"You weren't here Thursday and Friday."

I laughed and respond in a playful manner. "So you have been stalking me. I'm sorry to disappoint you. As you can tell, you need an appointment to meet me."

He wasn't amused. " Well at least now I know your schedule."

But I was having fun.I sat down on my stool. "So what do I owe this uninvited visit?"

He came closer and leaned on Elise. "I have a request." His voice remained indifferent and serious.

However I was quite amused. Request? Who says that? At least so formally? Talk about old fashioned. I thought. But who am I to judge? "Ok. Proceed with your request." I answered trying so hard to keep a straight face.

Now even he had to smile a little. " My request is: My I have the honor to play with you." He looked down after he said it.

Me? I was quite shocked. No one has ever asked me permission to play with me. Heck, no one has ever played with me -ever! What were the odds of a guy as exoctic as him for me to run into. I certainly couldn't turn him down but I couldn't accept him easily.

"Play with me? Why?" I inquired. There is always a catch. My heart started slowly racing. He paused and smiled.

"Let me explain. In this world there are two types of people. Dreamers and the money hungry. The money hungry are those who try to get famous and rich fast. Those suit and tie guys who do nothing but try to make a profit on the less fortunate. Most of the money hungry live in those skyscrapers in Manhattan. But us, we are the dreamers. We don't care about money or fame. Well, at least it's not a top main priority. We care about art, music, literature, drama. Those simple enjoyments in life that the money hungry take for granted. We pursue our dreams and find love in the arts." He smiled at me after his mini monologue.

Part of me believed him. But it was too well prepared and it sounded like bull. I was not easily convinced. I put an indifferent face. "Is that all?" I crossed my arms.

He looked sheepish and looked away. "Well... that and because you are the only one I've met that can keep up with me."

I smiled. "Much better. And frankly I don't know what your speed is." I looked at the piano. " Alright. Here's the deal. Play me something and then I'll decide whether you can play with me."

He got up and sat down next to me on the stool. My heartbeat quickened. His hand grazed mine and a shock of a cold current went up to my spine. Why was he so cold? In summer? Is the room that cold? I thought. I got up. " I'll lower the AC." I went to the AC and lowered it. And then the most beautiful sound flowed in the air. I turned around and I saw Edward becoming one with Elise. His hands flowed with the music and briefly closed his eyes. He was beautiful.

When he finished. He looked at me. I was utterly speechless. He was good. Great. Excellent. "You know my schedule. The door is open." I said in a no emotional tone. He got up and grinned widely. " Thank you Crysline. You won't regret it." And he left. I closed the door behind him. And then it hit me. "Wait. How does he know my name?"


End file.
